LA NIÑA STING 1
by TAtriX
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic asi q qiero q me digan si le gusta o no , todo en la banda de shane estaba bien hasta q a trixie se convierte en una dulce niña x una babosa q ella encuentra
1. Chapter 1

**LA NIÑA STING 1**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo n el refugio shane ELI estaba dandole alimento a sus balas,KORD jugando videojuegos y PRONTO peliando con su arsenal.

TRIXIE por otro lado esta jugando con sus babosas en el patio trasero(trasero jajaa infantil yo ),despues de un rato trix encuentra una babosa nueva que nunca abia visto esta babosa era azul la pansita, tenia antenas largas como la infierno,exeto q casi todo el cuerpo era rojo y tenia chusos en su esplada color celeste .

Hola pequeña que hases aquí sola pregunto la camarografa

la babosa solo chillo en señal de esplicarle lo preguntado

ella solo sonrio y la cogio entre su manos despues empezo a pensar que clase de babosa era hasta q escucho sus balas chillarle para q siguieran jugando con ellos.

Trix solo rio y siguio otro rato con sus municiones

**DENTRO DEL REFUGIO**

ELI se quedo viendo un rato a la camarografa sus babosa no sabian porque asia eso pero siguieron comiendo

KORD Y PRONTO por otro lado se reian del peli azul enamorado en voz baja

**VOLVIENDO CON TRIXIE**

Ella seguia con sus babosas pero ya estaban algo cansados de jugar y se durmieron

asi que se dentraria al refugio pero algo inesperado paso , su nueva babosa estornudo y voto un chuso de su espalda

trixie sintio algo en su hombro en eso se lo qito pero algo empezo a pasarle

**DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA**

nuestra querida camarografa ya no era la misma ,(bueno si es ella ) trixie sting era otra vez una niña de 5 años se asusto tanto que grito tan duro que sus babosas dormidas y la banda salieron a buscarla pero no encontron nada ,todos estaban estrañados por no ver a la chica ,y mas el shane

KORD busca el los arboles,PRONTO busco detras de las rocas y eli Busco en los arbustos

siguieron buscando a la chica. pero eli de encontrar a la camarografa encontro a una niña asustada detras de los arbusto(yo imagine q estaba asustada x no estar en su caverna)

-hola pequña que haces por aca sola pregunto el chico estendiendole la mano a la niña

ella solo la cogio y se levanto

ELI quedo atonito pues la niña se parecia mucho a su querida amiga

como te llamas pequña dijo el lanzador , me llamo trixie trixie sting

GUAU!CHICOS ENCONTRE A TRIX! Dicho eso la niña puso cara de estrañada

donde esta dijieron PRONTO Y KORD a la misma vez

aquí chicos dijo viendo a la pequeña

espera ella es trixie dijo KORD dicho eso eli se coloco frente a el .

-si kord ella es

-pero como

-mmm.. no lo se porque no le preuntamos a ella

dicho eso la pobre niña quedo mas confundida de los que estaba ella no los conocia asi que no dijo nada

cuantos años tienes dijo un molesto topo despeinado a la peliroja ,ella solo lo mira con cara seria y le dice arreglandose el cabello 5 años . Los lanzadores quedaron como estatuas por lo que dijo trixie

mmmm...estan bien dijo la niña

-si trixie solo que no sabemos como quedaste en esa edad dijo el shane

de que hablan ustedes ,yo los conocos

los lanzadores quedaron en shop otra ves por el comentario de la joven trixie y mas su mejor amigo (por asi decrlo)

despues de un rato de racionar le dijieron a la pequeña que dentrara a l refugio ella les contesto que no despues de que encontra a su babosa tornado la siguio asia el refugio (x alguna ra zon recordaba a su babosa)

-me pueden decir sus nombre porfavor dijo gentilmente la peliroja

- bueno soy KORD soy un troll de las cavernas y mecanico del grupo ,

yo querida señorita soy "PRONTO EL MAGNIFICO" soy un topo entre topo (eso lo saque del primer capitulo )

claro pronto, y yo trix soy ELI SHANE ,yo siempre soñe en conocer a un shane dijo una niña poniendo cara de avergonsada

enserio dijo feliz eli

si dijo llena de alegria trix aun con cara de avergonzada

ella via a decir algo pero le gano su estomago ,parece que tenemos a una jovencita hambienta dijo un mecanico sarcasticamente , hillendo a la cocina un rastreador gritando estan listos para comer mi famosa comida topoide dijo nuestro chef

NO! se escucharon gritos y chillidos en parte de los lanzadores y la babosas

trixie no sabia porque tanto drama por una simple comida y ella fue la unica que salio corriendo a donde estaba el vanidoso topo

eli la queria atrapar antes de que fuera donde pronto pero fue muy tarde KORD estara bien con la comida de pronto dijo preocupado el ojiazul

**EN LA COCINA**

trixie dentro

-espero que te guste mi comida hoy ise gusanos de salsa agridulce dijo orgullo el chef ( no se porque se me ocurrio ponerle a pronto asi)sirviendole a la hambrienta niña

ella solo comio un poco con cara de asco a la comida y de una grito AAAA...

**MIENTRAS UNOPREOCUPADOR LANZADORES EN LA SALA**

-eli tranquilo pareces su padre

-KORD! Dijo molesto nuestro lanzador favorito

-kord via a decir algo pero escucharon un grito en la cocina que lo asusto

mejor vamos a ver que paso alla dijieron unos preocupados lanzadores, sin decir nada mas salieron corriendo a la cocina

**EN EL PRESENTE**

TRIXIE ESTAS BIEN dijieron entrado a la cocina aterrados por el grito

-no lo estoy les susurro tan bajo señalando dijo la niña poniendo cara de asco

-aaaaa x eso dijo KORD un poco aliviado

-Aaaaa..pronto estoy muy llena con tu "DELICIOSA"comida

-esta bien pero te servire otro poco mas tarde

-esta bien dijo TRIX un poco en tono de noo mas xfavor no es sufrido mucho ya(que eso es lo q creo q pensaba trixie)

saben algo tenemos q averiguar lo q le paso a trix chicos dijo un preocupado eli x no volover a su amiga normal

estamos deacuerdo eli dijieron a la misma vez los lanzadores

CONTINUARA

CHAN CHAN que a ra eli para recuperar a su amor


	2. Chapter 2

EN LA NOCHE

todos estaban persiguiendo a una pequeña pelirroja que corría a todos lados en eso una babosa aracniredes le chillo para que la siguiera

-trixie donde estas llamo un troll buscándola

-chicos vámonos a dormir si rogo un topoide cansado

-lo siento pronto pero primero tenemos que hacer ir a trixie a su habitación

-ella no ira ya que es un juego para la niña dijo pronto...espera pronto lo interrumpió un chico

-berpy sabes donde esta dijo el shane mirando a su babosas chillar

Este salió saltando a una cajita, ella esta hay amiguito miro el joven a su bala

-ok me voy a llevar esta cajita al patio espero que nadie este adentro

EN EL TECHO

Una niña se reía en voz baja mirando cómo se llevaban la caja al patio

-gracias por ayudarme a subir dijo la peli-roja acarician a la babosa , esta solo chillo en aceptación al cumplido

Bueno miremos como nos siguen buscando dijo la pequeña volviendo a ver como se llevaban la caja

VOLVIENDO CON LOS CHICOS

-chicos no creo que trix este aquí dijo un chico cogiendo el cartón de nuevo

-entonces donde esta hablo el troll de las cavernas

-no se amigo... Oye berpy porque dijiste que estaba en la caja dijo eli serio

la babosa lo miro y empezó a explicarle

-ok creo que seguiremos buscándola dijo un topo cansado

-mmmm…Pronto puedes ir por un poco de tu comida le dijo el peli-azul

-claro iré con gusto y además no me opondré a que quieras comer mi suculenta comida (eso es raro en pronto)

-trix si no sales le diremos a pronto que le de su "deliciosa" comida a blaster amenazo el peli-azul

CON TRIXIE

no le den veneno a la babosa dijo triste la oji-verde en voz baja, en eso la babosa que estaba a su lado estaba asqueada pues ese horrible aroma llegaba donde estaban

-tenemos que bajar no quiero ver sufrir a esa bala por culpa mía anqué yo no quiero ir a dormir dijo pensativa pero al final se decidió ir donde estaba la desafortunada babosa

EN LA SALA

Enserio eli aras que coma esa comida solo para encontrar a trixie dijo kord

- yo se que trix no dejara que eso pase comento el shane

-trixie si no sales ya tu babosa comerá la deliciosa comida de pronto y no te dejara hablo un orgulloso rastreador (para el delicioso para otros asqueroso)

-ALTO DEJEN A LA PEQUEÑA EMPAZ grito la pequeña saltando del techo

-con que hay estabas dijo kord mirando de donde cayó la oji-verde

-si no quería ir a dormir por eso me escondí y además quería jugar dijo la peli-rola

-ok vamos ya a dormir dijo un pronto cansado

BUENO LOS DEJO ASI LO SIENTO X SUBIRLO TAN TARDE PERO TUVE PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES

Bueno saludes a todos mis amigos y amigas

FELIZ NAVIDAD


	3. Chapter 3

**DUERME BIEN**

Todos estaban en sus respetivas habitaciones durmiendo buena casi todos en una pieza estaba una niña mirando a la distancia con carita triste pues ella jamás en su vida había dormido sola (pobre trix) ya que todas sus babosas estaban abajo descansando después de un agotador día

Así que mejor se quedaba mirando por la ventana aburrida pues no podía dormir…hasta que decidió ir por algo de tomar ya que había pasado mucho tiempo despierta

**EN LA SALA**

Salió corriendo para la nevera pero no alcanzo pues estaba un topo en ropa interior caminando sonámbulo ella quedo pensativa y recordó que era pronto se rio un poco pues era irresistible no reírse por la cara del topoide en eso se fue con una ensalada de insectos con salsa de bacalao (les digo que eso no es delicioso ya e probado esa salsa)

-aaaa… que deliciosa agua dijo trixie satisfecha y cerrando el refrigerador

**DEVULTA A LA RECAMARA DE LA NIÑA**

Ahora como duermo, no quiero quedarme despierta comento la pelirroja para sí misma

Entonces volvió a salir y miro que habían 3 habitaciones al lado de la suya….salió corriendo a la puerta más cercana en eso miro algo enorme y apestoso así que se metió con cuidado para no tocar a esa "montaña "azul, pero no soporto mucho pues todo era un total desorden y salió corriendo con la nariz tapada (yo creo q ya saben de quien era la habitación)

-eso fue divertido pero ya es algo tar-rde bostezo cansada la niña pero de todos modos camino en dirección donde estaba otra puerta

En esa no había una cama si no tierra, un enorme insecto con un collar que decía JUSTO EL VALIENTE, una hamaca y mas desorden ….lo pensó una vez y se dirigió a la otra puerta pues no quería dormir en eso (pronto es muy desordenado)

Ya en la última habitación esa al menos estaba medio ordenada y había una cama con canastas a su alrededor, en eso miro que la sabana se movía cuando miro a una babosa infierno salir con un antifaz negro…la babosa salto pero se cayó de la cama entonces se quito lo que le tapaba sus ojitos hay miro hacia el portón, camino hasta llegar a su destino en eso la niña se le acerco un poco

-hola amiguito dijo trixie la babosa solo le chillo preguntando que hacia tan tarde fuera de la cama Ella se quedo viéndolo chillar hasta que le señalo afuera de la puerta en eso le entendió todo -te preguntas porque no estoy dormida hablo la niña la infierno solo asintió con su cabecita -Bueno es que jamás e dormido sola por eso no estoy durmiendo es que tengo un poco de miedo dijo la pelirroja con voz baja para que el chico siguiera durmiendo

Berpy empezó a saltar la pequeña pues no estaban muy cerca así que cuando estuvieron al lado la babosa salto a su hombro señalando la habitación de ella

-espera tu me acompañaras a dormir dijo la niña feliz sonriéndole, la infierno solo le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa

Los dos salieron de la habitación del shane para la de la sting **(una cosa tenia planea que trix durmiera con Elí pero recordando la edad de ella mejor dejo que duerma con berpy)**

**HABITACION STING**

Ya estaban adentro de la piesa pero la niña se tropezó con algo asiendo que se callera encima de la bala

-lo siento amigo dijo la niña levantándose del piso… la babosa solo se sobo un poco un bracito y prendió su cabeza para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo otra vez

-gracias otra vez por esto amiguito es muy gentil de tu parte comento la niña dándole un besito en su cabecita …Ya en la cama trixie le pasa un antifaz negro a la babosa para que durmiera bien ,la infierno con gusto le acepto el objeto y se lo coloco

-buenas noches amiguito en eso la oji-verde quedo profundamente dormida igual que una babosa naranja a su lado (se me ocurrió llamar a berpy asi)

**ESO ES TODO ESCRIBI RAPIDO YA QUE ME ESTOY METIENDO EN UNOS PROBLEMAS CON MIS PADRES…COMO SEA **

**CUAL ES TU PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE BAJOTERRA se valen las babosas 2. UN SALUDO A TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y A LOS DEMAS **

** LO SIENTO POR NO DECIRLO ANTES PERO AQUÍ TE QUIERO DECEAR QUE SIGAS ASI COMO ERES NUNCA CAMBIES ;)**


End file.
